1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a diode array panel therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
The field-generating electrodes in an active matrix LCD are driven by a plurality of switching elements such as transistors and diodes. A representative of a switching diode is a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) diode including two metal electrodes interposing an insulator with a thickness of about tens of nano meters and showing electrical nonlinearity. The MIM diode has a simple structure that can be manufactured by a simple process compared with a thin film transistor.
The MIM diode LCD is suggested to be driven by so called a dual select diode (DSD) scheme that symmetrically connects a pair of diodes to a field generating electrode and applies a pair of select pulses having opposite polarity. The DSD driving improves the uniformity of the images, the contrast ratio, and the response time of the LCD.
However, the gamma curve at a front side of the DSD LCD does not coincide with that at a lateral side and thus the DSD LCD shows lower visibility in the lateral sides. For example, the luminance increases and white color becomes dominant as it goes to the lateral sides, and, in the worst case, the difference in the luminance between higher grays vanishes.